


Mist

by Primrose_Kim



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AH - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Chaos, Dark pasts???, He's there now, Hoongjoong is so lost save him, I forgot mingi in the character tags oh my god, Kinda, M/M, Mistakes have been made, Multi, Mutant Powers, Oh yes, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Reader-Interactive, Seonghwa is m e a n..Sorta, Slow Build, Slow Burn, They have powers, Will romance blossum?, Will their tragic (dramatic) backstory be unlocked?, Wow this sounds like a game/game show lmao, kinda graphic, nO I FORGOT YUNHO TOO, thats up to YOU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrose_Kim/pseuds/Primrose_Kim
Summary: Hoongjoong; An "average" man who gets roped into some.. Questionable things, with a group of people who claim they're taking down the government.He can barely wrap his head around who's /in/ the group, let alone what they're planning.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction, giving a brief explanation of what happened! Hope y'all enjoy! Please read end notes!

Five years ago; a black mist had spread a crossed the world. Scientists had scrambled to learn the properties and effects of the dark mist. They hadn't found the side effects, until years later-, when a house was burned down by a little boy; no more than five, flames sparking from his hands. 

Several events similar to that had occurred, forcing the world to acknowledge what the mist had done that day, years ago. 

It had given power to the new generations; of which cannot be explained. 


	2. Chapter one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoongjoong isn't having a good day, though meeting a certain man did make it a little better.. Unfortunately for him.. It got worse quicker than he had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; Swearing!
> 
> Please read end note!

Hoongjoong admittedly isn't having the time of this life. The entire day has seemed to want to fuck him in the ass, and while he doesn't mind, it's annoying when it's _life_ doing the fucking. Seriously, who the hell decides how someone's day goes? Hoongjoon needs to have a talk with them thats for sure.

Grumbling, the Red head wiped at his new, now coffee stained, shirt, a glare fixed at the offending cup. It wasn't the man's fault, the one who had bumped into him, but it doesn't change the fact he'll have to go home and get a new shirt, winding up late to his interview. He sighed through his nose, tossing the dirtied napkins into the bin, facing the still apologetic man; forcing a smile on his lips.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"It's alright, accidents happen, don't worry." Hoongjoong eyed the man's appearance, noting how he seemed to fade in and out; the booths behind him visible. Transparency? Or invisibility?

The man, despite being reassured, still had a small puppy eyed pout, "At least let my buy you another coffee, as a sorry gift.."

Hoongjoong wanted to say no, and just leave so he isn't even more late to his _incredibly_ important interview; he couldn't get the words past his lips, his gaze on the man's puppy dog eyes. Curse him being weak to those things. With a resigned sigh, he nods, "Okay, I can accept that."

The man's whole face lit up with a closed eyed grin, clapping his hands together. "Let's go get you another coffee! I'm Mingi by the way!" He made his way to the line, Hoongjoong, begrudgingly, following him. It's not as though Hoongjoon is upset about getting another coffee; he desperately needed coffee after staying up all night working on lyrics for a new song, he just.. Needed to get to the interview.

Mingi looked back at him, already pulling out his wallet as they got to the counter. "What do you want?"

"Iced caramel latte, please."

While Mingi relaid the information to the employee, Hoongjoon paid more attention to the way Mingi really did fade in and out. One second he was a solid being, the next he was transparent. He couldn't wrap his head around it. Don't get him wrong, he knows and accepts the existence of supernatural powers and such, he's just not used to seeing one this easy to spot. He wanted to know more about the pink haired man's power, whether it relied on his emotions or not-, seeing as how when he was upset he was more see-through. Asking would be rude though, so he kept his curious mouth shut, accepting the coffee with a thank you.

Suddenly realizing, he glanced up at the other man, who shifted his weight from side to side, "Oh, by the way, I'm Hoongjoon. I had forgotten to mention it earlier."

"Hoongjoon?" Mingi echoed, his body nearly vanishing; Hoongjoong noticing how his smile had dropped briefly, before he was visible once again. "Well, I'm sorry about the coffee, Hoongjoong! Wanna exchange numbers? For future coffee?"

Hoongjoong didn't think anything of it; thinking he probably shared a name with someone Mingi knew. It didn't matter to him; since it isn't his business.

"Sure! And it's okay, it happens. Trust me, I've spilt too much coffee on myself before on accident." He jokes, pulling out his phone, handing it over.

Mingi took it and typed in his number, sending a quick text to himself; or so Hoongjoong assumes from the ding coming from the other man's phone. Mingi handed his phone back, Hoongjoong looking at the contact added. "Song Mingie❤" That.. Was oddly cute?

Glancing up, he noticed how the other looked a little sheepish; rubbing the back of his neck before speaking, "Sorry, Hoongjoongie, I gotta go. My job starts soon, can't miss it."

Nearly sighing in relief, Hoongjoong nods, "No, I get it. Go before you miss it!" He waves Mingi out the door, looking at the time after. Well, he's definitely not getting this job. Maybe he should call in and reschedule? Do they even allow it? This is a high class job; Hoongjoong was lucky to even get an interview. His gaze flittered around the café, sighing softly. Taking a sip of his coffee, he stepped outside, making his way to an alley nearby; hoping for privacy and maybe some silence so he could make the call.

Dialing up the number, Hoongjoong held his breath nervously, his head titled down to the ground, staring at his black slacks; sticky from the earlier coffee spill. At least that's easy to clean, compared to his white shirt, the coffee stain making itself noticeable one again. Goddamnit.

"This is Song enterprises, may I ask who's calling?"

Hoongjoong let out the breath he was holding, "Yes, hello, this is Kim Hoongjoong, I was scheduled for an interview today?"

A beat of silence.

Some shuffling is heard in the background, then a voice replying, "It started 20 minutes ago, yes. Are you calling to reschedule it?"

"Oh, yes, I am." Hoongjoong shifted his feet, tugging at his ear lightly; his gaze dancing around the alley as he awaited a reply.

It came quicker than he expected, but it isn't what he wanted to hear.

"Unfortunately, you cannot reschedule with us. We have far to many wanting the position you applied for, considering that, we cannot make time for a redo. I apologize."

He deflated, a crown tugging at his lips. He shouldn't be surprised by this, he knew it was a hard job to get. He just wished he had another chance.

Suddenly, he heard another voice over the phone, it clearly being a man's, Hoongjoong picking up some words.

"Who was-, interview? Requested? Accept."

What?

The voice returned, sounding more tense than earlier as she spoke, "We may reschedule. The boss had requested to meet you in person, having heard of you before, Mister Kim. When is a good date for you?"

He couldn't believe his ears. First he was rejected, and now the boss wants to meet him? _Personally_?

He hadn't realized he was silent for too long; until the women spoke up once again.

"Mister Kim?"

"Oh! Yes, I'm sorry, I'm free for the week, except on Thursday." He answered, running his fingers through his hair. He was so caught up in the happiness and relief he felt, only then did he realize something went wrong; a hand covered his mouth; whispering, "Don't move."

His phone was plucked from his hands, being crushed effortlessly by his assaulter; whom proceeded to pick him up and fling him over his shoulder like a rag doll.

What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope y'all enjoyed!!! Poor Hoongjoong, he just wants a job-
> 
> Anyways, should he!
> 
> A; Let himself get taken;  
> B; Struggle and scream for help  
> Or  
> C; Ask why? (example; "why are you kidnapping me dude? I'm innocent I swear")
> 
> This will "close" in five days! So, after five days, I'll be writing the new chapter; with the choice y'all picked!
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!! Wink wonk

**Author's Note:**

> Primrose here
> 
> This is a reader interacting story! The next chapter, the genuine first chapter, will have a question at the end; it will be vital you pick the best one! This is my first time doing an interactive story, so please bear with me!
> 
> Anyways, the first few chapters will be told in Hoongjoongs point of view, but; I'll add a separate "poll" to ask if there's a character you to have a chapter in their point of view!! Please comment the answer below, and I'll add it all up after five days is over! 
> 
> .. Hope that made sense. 
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
